Switching devices are implemented for a variety of reasons and in a variety of applications. For example, switching devices can be implemented for logic circuit and computing applications, for radio-frequency (RF) signal switching in front-end receiver systems, for RF transmitter systems, or a variety of other applications. Transistor technology has advanced considerably with respect to reduction of size and increase in efficiency. However, transistor switching devices exhibit signal losses from switching and interconnects. Furthermore, transistor switching devices still occupy a sizeable space on an integrated circuit (IC) or printed circuit board (PCB), and can still consume significant power in maintaining activation of the switches for a given switching state. Other switching devices can be implemented utilizing micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) processing. However, MEMS processing can be expensive and difficult, can require specialized packaging constraints, and can still exhibit switching losses and activation power consumption.